Five Alarm Blaze/Gallery/2
Hole in the road S2E11 Trucks doing some construction.png S2E11 Green truck puts a beam in place.png S2E11 Green truck sighs.png S2E11 Red truck "The concrete's all mixed!".png|"The concrete’s all mixed!" S2E11 Beige truck "Alright".png S2E11 Wrecking ball being raised.png S2E11 Crane lifting wrecking ball higher.png S2E11 Cable starts to break.png S2E11 Wrecking ball about to fall.png S2E11 Red truck "Look out, everyone!".png|Look out, everyone! S2E11 Wrecking ball breaks from its cable.png S2E11 Beige truck watches wrecking ball fall.png S2E11 Wrecking ball crashes through the road.png S2E11 Road falling apart.png S2E11 Blue truck on a snack break.png S2E11 Blue truck slips over.png S2E11 Blaze and AJ alarmed of the worker.png S2E11 Blaze "We have to help him".png S2E11 Blaze heading for the hole.png S2E11 Blue truck can't hold on longer.png S2E11 Blaze launches his hook.png S2E11 Blue truck caught just in time.png S2E11 Blaze pulls the blue truck out.png S2E11 Blue truck thanking Blaze.png S2E11 Blaze "Now we'd better get going".png S2E11 AJ "We've got a big problem".png|"Hang on Blaze. We've got a big problem. Look." S2E11 Blaze and AJ see the hole.png|"The whole road is gone!" "Hubcaps! We'll never get to the fire unless we find some way to fix this hole." S2E11 Blaze looks for a way.png S2E11 Blaze "I've got it!".png|Aha! I've got it! S2E11 Blaze decides to use the concrete mixers.png S2E11 AJ "Let's do it".png|Yeah! Let's do it! S2E11 We need enough concrete to fill the hole.png S2E11 Hole with lots of space.png S2E11 AJ deploys his visor.png|Switching to Visor View. S2E11 The hole is 12 megaliters deep.png|The amount of space something takes up is called volume. S2E11 Blaze "Let's dump some concrete!".png|Alright, AJ! Let's dump some concrete! S2E11 Blaze pours the concrete.png S2E11 2 megaliters added.png S2E11 AJ pours the concrete.png S2E11 3 megaliters of concrete.png S2E11 Beige truck gets Blaze's attention.png S2E11 Beige truck offering the mixer.png S2E11 AJ gets on the ladder.png|"Going up!" S2E11 AJ adds more concrete.png S2E11 Let's check the volume of concrete.png S2E11 7 megaliters of concrete.png S2E11 AJ "We just need a little more".png|"We just need a little more." S2E11 Red truck "More concrete up here".png S2E11 Blaze extending the ladder.png S2E11 AJ adds the last concrete.png|"Look out below!" S2E11 The hole is completely full.png S2E11 Hole completely filled up.png S2E11 Blaze and AJ celebrating.png S2E11 Blaze and AJ examine the concrete.png S2E11 Concrete hardens.png S2E11 Blaze "Now we can drive over it".png S2E11 Worker trucks cheer for Blaze.png S2E11 Blaze "Now let's get moving".png S2E11 Blaze and AJ leaving the construction site.png Volume song S2E11 Empty sandbox.png S2E11 Debris reverses.png S2E11 Debris filling the sandbox.png S2E11 Sandbox full of sand.png S2E11 Blaze passing the sandbox.png S2E11 Debris waving to Blaze.png S2E11 Two trucks having lemonade.png S2E11 Blaze jumping over the picnic.png S2E11 Trucks waving to Blaze.png S2E11 Blaze's tires close-up.png S2E11 Gabby giving Darington's tire some air.png S2E11 Darington's tire is good as new.png S2E11 Zeg about to jump off the diving board.png S2E11 Trucks at the swimming pool.png S2E11 Zeg about to jump in the water.png S2E11 Water splashes everywhere.png S2E11 Swimming pool completely dried out.png S2E11 Blaze drives through the empty swimming pool.png S2E11 Blaze jumps out of the pool.png S2E11 Blaze noticing something.png S2E11 Balloons being handed out.png S2E11 Blaze driving toward the balloons.png S2E11 Balloons up ahead.png S2E11 Blaze charges.png S2E11 Blaze jumps through the balloons.png Another call S2E11 Blaze hears his communicator beeping.png S2E11 AJ gets a call.png S2E11 Fire Chief on Blaze's communicator.png S2E11 Fire Chief reporting on the bridge fire.png S2E11 Blaze "Hang in there, Chief".png S2E11 Fire Chief tells the firefighters Blaze is coming.png S2E11 Firefighters excited.png S2E11 Fire Chief wishes Blaze luck.png S2E11 Blaze "Those firefighters are doing their best".png S2E11 Blaze's siren going off.png S2E11 Blaze "Firefighters on our way!".png S2E11 Blaze zooms out of sight.png Crusher at the park S2E11 Crusher sobbing by the fountain.png S2E11 Pickle tells about Blaze's win streak.png S2E11 Pickle "First he beat you in a race".png S2E11 Pickle "And then he put out a fire".png S2E11 Pickle "And best of all".png S2E11 Pickle "He saved the hot dogs".png S2E11 Crusher splashing water.png S2E11 Pickle "Don't be sad".png S2E11 Pickle offers Crusher his hot dog.png S2E11 Crusher refuses.png S2E11 Crusher "that could cheer me up".png S2E11 Crusher "Ice cream!".png S2E11 Pickle doesn't have any ice cream.png S2E11 Crusher decides to make ice cream himself.png S2E11 Crusher's bag opens.png S2E11 Invention being assembled.png S2E11 Ice cream scooper machine.png S2E11 Crusher activating the machine.png S2E11 Crusher happy to get ice cream.png S2E11 Crusher eats his ice cream.png S2E11 Crusher loves the ice cream.png S2E11 Crusher dispensing more scoops.png S2E11 Pickle "Don't you think you have enough?".png S2E11 Crusher "Now that you mention it".png S2E11 Crusher says no.png S2E11 Crusher wants more.png S2E11 Crusher still dispensing scoops.png S2E11 Scoops getting bigger.png S2E11 Giant scoop coming out.png S2E11 Crusher realizes the problem.png S2E11 Crusher and Pickle see ice cream falling on them.png S2E11 Giant scoop lands on Crusher and Pickle.png Ice cream trouble S2E11 Trucks notice falling ice cream.png|Look out! Ice cream! S2E11 Trucks run from the falling ice cream.png|Let's get out of here! S2E11 Giant scoops splat before the trucks.png|Whoa! It's everywhere! Watch out! S2E11 Blaze passing the panicking trucks.png S2E11 Blaze spooked by the ice cream.png|"Hubcaps! Everybody's trying to get away from..." S2E11 Trucks dodging the flying ice cream.png|"Ice cream!" S2E11 AJ "if we get hit".png|"Oh man! We'll never get to the fire if we get hit by one of those giant scoops." S2E11 Blaze notices Reece ahead.png S2E11 Reece running from a scoop.png|It's got chunks! S2E11 Giant scoop heading for Reece.png S2E11 AJ "Reece is in trouble!".png|Uh Oh! Reece is in trouble! S2E11 Blaze "I'll save you, Reece!".png|I'll save you, Reece! S2E11 Hose sprays.png S2E11 Blaze sprays the ice cream scoop.png S2E11 Scoop dissolves behind Reece.png S2E11 Reece relieved.png S2E11 AJ cheering.png|Whoo-Hoo! S2E11 Blaze and Reece high tire.png S2E11 Blaze "how to get past the ice cream".png S2E11 AJ "We can use our fire hose".png S2E11 Help us blast the ice cream.png S2E11 Watch for ice cream coming.png S2E11 Scoop appears in the distance.png S2E11 Blaze blasting the scoop.png S2E11 Scoop dissolves.png S2E11 Nice one.png S2E11 Blaze "Just keep on the lookout".png S2E11 Watch for more ice cream.png S2E11 Another scoop appears.png S2E11 Blaze blasts the second scoop.png S2E11 Second scoop dissolved.png S2E11 Got it.png S2E11 Keep looking.png S2E11 Yet another scoop appears.png S2E11 Blaze blasting the third scoop.png S2E11 Third scoop dissolved.png S2E11 All right.png S2E11 Blaze turns down the street.png S2E11 Blaze sees the park ahead.png S2E11 Machine spotted.png S2E11 Watch if it shoots.png S2E11 Last scoop appears.png S2E11 Blaze blasts the last scoop.png S2E11 Last scoop dissolved.png S2E11 Machine being blasted with water.png S2E11 Machine destroyed.png S2E11 Blaze and AJ "So long, ice cream".png|Oh yeah! So long, Ice cream! S2E11 Crusher pops out of the giant scoop.png|Oh. So much ice cream! S2E11 Pickle pops out of the giant scoop.png S2E11 Pickle tastes the ice cream on Crusher's head.png S2E11 Crusher exasperated.png To return to the Five Alarm Blaze episode summary, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 2 episode galleries